This invention relates to a wrist holster that is easily secured to the wrist or forearm with one hand and adjusted to the desired tightness and, more particularly, to a wrist holster of that type, which is adapted to carry a protective gas canister.
Wristbands for carrying cases are disclosed in French Patent No. 508,163, issued Aug. 11, 1920, and British Specification No. 138,701, accepted Feb. 19, 1920. U.S. Pat. No. 1,851,750, issued Mar. 29, 1932, discloses a waterproof case which may be worn on the arm or ankle of a swimmer. U.S. Pat. No. 4,069,954, issued Jan. 24, 1978, discloses a golfer's wristband for carrying tees and ball position markers. U.S. Pat. No. 4,239,136, issued Dec. 16, 1980, discloses a wristband having a key holder.
The need for a convenient device for transporting a protective gas canister, such as a tear gas canister, has also been recognized. U.S. Pat. No. 4,504,980, dated Mar. 19, 1985, discloses a handband secured by a Velcro fastener and having a Velcro palm strip for securing a tear gas canister wrapped in a Velcro jacket.